


What If Someone Sees Us?

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [18]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Neck Kissing, Open mic episode, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Soft Boys, Tumblr Prompt, scene filler, they cant keep their hands off each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: 19: “You’re so intoxicating… I can’t help myself.”28: “What if someone sees us?!”





	What If Someone Sees Us?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HmmAboldclaim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HmmAboldclaim/gifts).

> This is a collection of drabble fics. I have been prompted with a few on tumblr and thought I'd also post them here. I hope you enjoy!!

Patrick just suggested that they have an open mic night and though apprehensive about it, if Patrick thinks it’s a good idea then David will try to get on board with it. David knows Patrick will probably be right about this like he’s right about so many things but just thinking about people in town standing in his store singing horribly or god forbid do stand-up, he doesn’t know how he’s going to handle it – probably with a lot of sparkling wine. Patrick’s sitting on the counter of the register, David stands in between his legs with his back to him. It’s such a slow day and they have nothing else to do – restocking has been done, cleaning has been done, and even most of their closing tasks have been done even though it’s barely noon.

David turns around from in between Patrick’s legs and runs his hands up his thighs and around his waist as he leans forward to press a kiss to Patrick’s lips. David feels Patrick smile into the kiss and his arms come up to wrap around his shoulders. David pulls him closer, pressing them as much together as he could with this position, and he deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue inside Patrick’s mouth when he moans at the feeling of David pressed against him.

Patrick runs his hand through the back of David’s hair and pulls him back slightly making David groan. Patrick says a little breathlessly, “What if someone sees us?!”

“You’re so intoxicating… I can’t help myself,” David says softly before moving back in to kiss Patrick. Patrick moans deeply at David’s words and the slow wet kisses he’s leaving across his jaw and down to his neck. Patrick wraps his legs around David’s waist not being able to stop himself. He pulls David’s face from his neck and kisses him on the lips slow and teasingly. David picks Patrick up who laughs against his lips before he carries him into the backroom, albeit not so gracefully but they manage to get back there and onto the sofa. They get to make out on the sofa with Patrick straddling David’s lap for a few minutes until the bell rings above the door. They both groan at the interruption, Patrick slides off of David’s lap and they readjust themselves before heading back out onto the sales floor. David helps the customers and Patrick gets started on the open mic night. _That’s still happening?_ David thinks to himself. He doesn’t realize it yet but it’ll be one of the best nights of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
